customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
1993
Major Events *January 27: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure has a wide release in stores. *February: The sets for Season 2 are built. *February 4: Barney's Best Manners is released to stores. *February 16: Barney made an appearance on the Today Show. *March: Season 2 begins production. PBS airs the Barney & Friends Family Marathon with Barney in Concert. *May 26: Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose is released in stores. Also, Barney makes an appearance at the 20th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards to present an award for Outstanding Animated Program: Tiny Toon Adventures. *August: Season 2 ends production. *August 1: Barney & Friends The Following Public National Station premires. *August 25: Barney's Home Sweet Homes is released to stores. *August 31: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 is released to stores. *September 1: Let's Go On The Musical Adventure with Barney is available to pre-order. *September 27: The First Time No 1991 of the Year the 1991 is no longer Bad New removed and deletes. Also, Season 2 premieres on PBS Kids. *October 5: Waiting for Santa is re-released in stores. *October 8: BJ first appeared in Look at Me, I'm 3!. *October 20: Season 2 finale on PBS. *October 24: Let's Go On The Musical Adventure with Barney is released in stores. *November 18: Sheryl Leach talks about the success and creation of Barney at The National Press Club in Washington, D.C. Barney also makes an appearance for the kids at the end. *December 4: Baby Bop, and BJ appear in the Fort Worth Christmas Parade.Baby Bop and BJ on the Christmas parade float *December 19: Love to Read, with Barney is released for library purposes only. Barney & Friends Season 2 (1993) Falling For Autumn!.jpg Grandparents Are Grand!.jpg May I Help You title card.jpg Red, Blue And Circles Too!.jpg Honk! Honk!.jpg HITF.jpg 37.jpg Grown-Ups For A Day!.jpg Picture This!.jpg Look At Me, I'm 3!.jpg Exercise Circus.jpg My Favorite Things.jpg The Dentist Makes Me Smile.jpg Stop, Look and Be Safe!.jpg An Adventure in Make-Believe.jpg The Alphabet Zoo.jpg Bvids94.jpg A Very Special Delivery!.jpg Barney Home Video X5620.jpg 514739XGGHL.jpg Barneygoose1.png 51V2Z6JQCVL.jpg New Barney Songs Respect.jpg Kids for Character Video.png Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jenny Dempsey) (debut) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (debut) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (debut) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Kathy Parker *Dennis DeShazer Editor *McKee Smith Concept * Richard Leach Designers * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Mike Berry (Graphic Designer) * Ed Leach (Graphic/Video Graphic Designer) * Pin Yi Wu (Video Graphic Designer) Coordinators * Teri Peabody (Production Coordinator) * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art Coordinator) * Keith Davenport (Music Coordinator) Sewing/Fabrication * Carol Davis Illustrators * Christine Marsh Production Audio * Ron Balentine Directors *Jim Rowley *Bruce Deck *Lowry Perry (Lighting Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Heather Smith (Associate Director) *Shirley Abrams (Casting Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Mark Anderson (Technical Director) *William Velten (Lighting Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Production Art Director) *Ray Henry (Lead Art Director) *Amy Atherton (Art Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal Operators * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Kenny Dezendori (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Jim Conrad (Camera Operator) * Dave Elendt (Camera Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) * John Johns (Video Operator) * James Johnson (Boom Operator) * Phil Allison (Boom Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) Grips * Buzz Cannon (also Key Grip) * Casey Cook (Key Grip) * Todd Davis (Best Boy Grip) * James Edwards Electricians * Buzz Cannon Construction * Don Gundlah (Set Construction) * Charles Bailey (Set/Prop Construction) Caterers * Terence L. Smith Supervisors * Jeff Gittle (Production Supervisor) * Catherine A. Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Lisa O. Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Magan Crawford (Child Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) Gaffers * Bill Velten Artists * GiGi Coker (Makeup Artist) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) Barney's Wardrobe * Susie Thennes Stylists * Debra Haefling (Hair Stylist) * GiGi Coker (Hair Stylist) Managers * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Martha Mann (Production Manager) * James Edwards (Studio Manager) Engineers * Mike Pietzsch (Music Recording Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Video Engineer) * Kevin Spivey (Video Engineer) * John Johns (Video Engineer) * Mark Lauffer (Video Engineer) Mixers * Brett Lofthus (Location Mixer) Videotape * Tim Platt (Post Videotape) * James Johnson (Post Videotape) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Children's Teacher * Debbie Gonzales Lyricist/Composer *Tony Peugh *Joe Phillips *David Bernard Wolf *Beth Ashbrook *Stephen White Assistants * Hawana Huwuni (Assistant Performance Director) * Larry Haron (Assistant Musical Director) * Charlotte Spivey (Assistant Production Supervisor) * Phil M. Allison (Production Audio Assistant) * Ron Balentine (Production Audio Assistant) * Cindy K. Speer (Production Audio Assistant) * Colin DeFord (Production Audio Assistant) * James Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Perry Robertson (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Denice Crowell (Post Production Audio Assistant) * James A. Johnson (Production Assistant) * Jennifer Devereaux (Production Assistant) * Roggie Cale (Production Assistant) * Scott Sumter (Production Assistant) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Assistant) * Vicky Hoover (Wardrobe Assistant) * Linda Gittle (Wardrobe Assistant) * Kelly Maher (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Joy Starr (Educational Research Assistant)Category:1993